Where Did You Go?
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: The time comes when Inuyasha is forced to choose between Kagome and Kikyo, though when he chooses Kikyo, Kagome is taken and tortured for Naraku's use. When she looks for refuge she finds it in the strangest of placed. KAG-SESS
1. Prolog

"Earth, home to many a creature. Creatures that still thrive today, some who have become destroyed from existence and those who are here but we still yet do not know of them. Though there is one plane of existence where we once all lived together, one where humans and demons thrived side by side. This plane isn't mentioned to be a peaceful time, though it was part of our history, part of my history that is forever forgotten.

"The feudal era can be referred to as a harsh place, where humans got what they wanted through wars, such as the samurai. Not always faithful servants but honorable nonetheless, though their ways of life said otherwise. But how I saw the feudal Era was not what I saw in textbooks or learnt in class, but what I experienced through my own eyes. A place where both demons and humans ruled. Where humans and demons found peace in the smallest of things, where they lived one day at a time, got up, worked in the rice paddies and fields, and went to sleep late in the night. It was a simple time, though only for the moment.

"Many times I sit in modern Japan and wonder, where they went, where the demons went. It has always been a mystery to me, in how a race that prospered in one time, is gone from another. Many times I'm frightened of what I would find, would they be extinct gone from existence for all time. For some reason it frightens me to think of this, the thing that I was trained to protect humans from is gone, so what is left for a lonely Miko to do? From the beginning of time they have protected the humans from these creatures, so when they are gone, is the Miko's reason to live gone too? But when I think of the disappearance of the demons, I feel an ache in my heart, where only love can occupy and I wonder what I would do without the demons, especially one in particular...

"What I never realized is that the answer laid in a young girl, a girl where ordinary was unordinary. This story is about a girl who was torn from what she knew and laid in an entirely new era where her powers surfaced marking her a place in history that is forever hidden. This is the story of Kagome Higurashi. This is my story..."


	2. Betrayal

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done  
  
And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_-Away From The Sun _

_By 3 Doors Down_

_--------------------_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Betrayal **_

_--------------------_

"Decide Inuyasha, the undead wench, or the Miko bitch?" Naraku hissed at the Inu-Honyou as he tightened his hold on the two women, however only one whimpered to his dismay. Kagome looked up trying desperately to hide the fear on her face. "**CHOOSE**!"

Inuyasha looked between Kikyo and her reincarnation, his mind racing in which one to choose.

"If you do not choose I will kill both," Naraku growled his patience wearing thin.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome his eyes sad as she looked to him; desperation in her eyes was evident. He could see her pleading for him to help her through her eyes; though he had a responsibility to Kikyo he couldn't let her die a second time because of him. Flashing a sad, sincere smile to Kagome, she bowed her head as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"I choose Kikyo," he announced his voice unwavering, as he glared at Naraku as the evil Honyou smiled.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Naraku berated Inuyasha. "You have the undead wench, but it was a stupid choice. This little girl has much potential, too bad she will suffer. I guess it was a good choice for me, she will scream when I torture her, for the undead do not feel pain, like she dose." Naraku snickered as he disappeared from the clearing, leaving only destruction in his path. Inuyasha ran to Kikyo who was lying on the ground. He bent to pick her up only to have her body turn to dust. There lying where she once did was a humanoid looking stick, a puppet.

-----------

Kagome shuttered at the cold feeling of cold medal against her skin. The harsh feeling of bark on her back gave her little comfort. Though the fluttering on the pink sakura pedals and the constant hum of the river to her front was great to sooth her tensed muscles.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked Naraku as he edged closer to her, while she struggled against the medal binds that bond her to the sakura tree.

"This place Miko is a place of great sacrifices. The demon that is hidden in the elements here is strong and will be a good attribute to my already powerful body." Naraku smiled as she pulled away from him as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"H-How do you summon it?" Kagome asked uneasily. She had some hint of how, though she was praying that she was wrong.

"The blood of a Miko is all I need." He whispered into her ear. "You see I knew that Inuyasha would choose that undead Bitch, I knew it from the very beginning and for that I am grateful." He smiled as he tore of her shirt and skirt leaving her there in her bra and underwear. "You see I can't sacrifice someone who is already dead."

Kagome shuddered as he pulled a dagger down the right side of her body though not hard enough to cause any damage. She readied herself for the pain that was to come.

"Such a beautiful body put to such a waste," Naraku shook his head in mockery as he sliced off what little garments she had on. Kagome gasped and struggle to cover herself up, though no avail. "Such a beautiful body," he whispered into her ear as he racked his claws down her sides causing blood to surface. Kagome was barely able to hold in her whimper of pain.

She watched in fear as he used his claws to write Kanji on her body. It was hard for her to read since it was upside-down and the blood that poured from the wounds made it hard to read what was originally written. Once he had covered every inch of her body he pulled a dagger from the depths of his clothes. Everything was blurry to Kagome because of blood loss but she couldn't help but notice how sharp the object was. She watched in utter horror as it speed towards the left side of her chest and imbedded itself into her pale flesh.

Naraku smiled as Kagome let out an ear-deafening scream that rolled over the lands. Pulling at the dagger he brought it down making the gash in her chest larger, he watched in amusement as he blood poured out of her body and littered the ground as it streamed into the nearby river making it a sickly crimson.

The earth shook around the tree as the ground split draining the river into its depths. Until all was still, there was not a sound, no rustle of leaves, even the panting of the dieing Miko seemed to be drowned out by the sickening silence. Though slowly a light seemed to ascend from the pits of the crater.

Naraku stood in anticipation as everything was engulfed in a white light, blinding them all. When dark invaded the area once again a woman dressed in a dark red stood before them. Her black hair flowed down to her mid back; her blue eyes calmed the most fearful souls. Her blood red kimono flowed around the figure as she floated towards the two.

Naraku looked on eyes wide, if Kagome hadn't lost so much blood she would have laughed at the shock on his face. This didn't look to be the fiercest Youkai she had ever seen, she looked to be a woman in her mid twenties.

"You are no Youkai!" Naraku spat at the woman when she was no more than a meter away. Her eyes caught the sight of the mangled body of Kagome and her eyes seemed to flare in anger.

"You dare to try and summon a Youkai with someone so pure of heart," she seethed, her voice holding all the anger she felt.

"The scripts for the sacrifice said a Miko!" Naraku yelled outraged by the woman.

"It said a _corrupted MIKO_!"

"She was betrayed by the one she saw as her protector, he gave her to me for her incarnation, any who were put through that should be corrupter!"

"Then tell me why she dose not harbor ill will towards this protector? You tried to sacrifice someone so pure of heart, that she forgives the worst of people." The woman glared at the Honyou and raised her hand that began to glow a bright blue. "You are inconfident fool." She yelled as Naraku was engulfed in a ray of blue energy. Once the light passed there was nothing left of Naraku except for the scorch mark where he once stood.

Kagome would have danced and laughed at the death of Naraku if she wasn't in her current position. Her head nodded to the side as a dark sleep began to play with her senses. She wasn't even aware of a woman walking towards her until her head was cradled in her soft hands.

"Dear child what has he done to you, someone so pure of heart, tortured on the inside and out. Your soul is incomplete; I can see this though I do not know what kind of creature can take a piece of a soul that is as old as they come. One of the first souls to be made on the existence of this earth. Child I feel pity for you, you have been betrayed and hurt in more ways than one." Blue eyes met and Kagome couldn't help but feel bliss. "I shall help you to my fullest extent, for you are a child of prophecy, here to help both human and demon alike."

The woman's hands began to glow once more as it engulfed Kagome's body. Though it wasn't the light of destruction, it left her warm and she felt whole, for the first moment in a long time.

-----------

Shippo sat in Sango's lap as he sobbed into her kimono, rocking back and forth. She was gone; she was gone and wasn't coming back. His cries for his adoptive mother grew louder.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled at the kit, annoyed at the constant crying.

"It's all your fault," Shippo yelled through struggled pants of air.

"Shippo, please calm yourself," Miroku told him calmly as he sat by Sango's side placing a hand on the crying Taijiya. "Inuyasha had to make a decision, though not all of us agree on it, it was his decision and his alone. Kagome is strong and will make it through what ever Naraku has in store for her. All we can do at this point is pray for her safe return to us."

"Hai," Sango sniffed as she hugged the small kitsune. "All we can do is pray for her safe return. Though at the moment..." She looked at Inuyasha eyes a blazing, "I would like to knew where this Miko you choose over Kagome is?"

"I well you see..." Inuyasha began to back out of the hut though he was blocked my Miroku who had gotten up from his spot next to Sango when he saw the Honyou begin to retreat.

"Hai, I would like to hear that too."

"I'm not sure..." Inuyasha put his head down.

"Just as I thought. Naraku tricked with a puppet, did he not?" Miroku growled at Inuyasha.

"Hai," Inuyasha whispered quietly.

"You traded Kagome for a puppet!" Sango screamed at him as she stormed to the Honyou.

"I didn't know!" he yelled back at her, mad at his own mistake.

"Couldn't you at least _SMELL_ the difference?!" Shippo yelled from Sango's shoulder.

"How could he. They both would smell like dirt. Don't they Inuyasha! **DON'T THEY**!" Sango screamed at him.

"I-I..." Inuyasha stuttered, knowing full well that she was right. They both did smell like dirt unlike Kagome's sweat smell. Oh what had he done?

"I don't believe you would do that, Honyou," she spat the name in disgust making Inuyasha cringe. All the respect he had worked so hard for was tossed out the window.

The sound of flesh meeting sounded throughout the small village as Sango smacked Inuyasha in the right cheek. Even Miroku cringed at the sight. It had to be by far the worst beating he had ever seen.

"You truly are worthless, half-breed," Sango seethed as both she and Shippo marched out the door.

"Miroku," Inuyasha looked to the monk for support, but he only shook his head in disappointment as he followed the Taijiya and Kitsune.

-----------

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl who played in the field without a care in the world as she danced in the meadow of flowers. She had insisted that they stay there for the night; the girl had a fascination with the small plants that he was not able to understand. Despite the fact that he did know why it made her happy and though he wouldn't tell anyone he enjoyed seeing the young girl be happy.

He sat back against one of the many trees that surrounded the meadow, waiting for the young girl o become tired of her game. However the quiet of the night was interrupted by horrible scream that rang in his head even after it stopped. Rin ran to his side as she tightened her hold on his leg.

"Jaken watch Rin!" he ordered as he placed the frightened girl on the two headed dragon and sped off into the distance to investigate what was happening...


	3. Hello?

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me_

_I think I took too much_

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_I thought it would be fun_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch,_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch,_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

_-Just Like a Pill_

_Pink_

_--------------------_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ Hello?_**

_--------------------_

The sight that Sesshomaru entered on almost made him heave. The area smelt strongly of sorcery and blood, not to mention the scent of Naraku. But it was not this that made his stomach uneasy, it was the human girl who lay on the ground broken chains still attached to her frail limbs. Her body was covered in a dark red cloth that barley hid her body from him. The sleeves were long and elegant, as they swept off her arms, though where it should have closed in the front it laid open barely hiding her breasts, though once the fabric met her obi it closed to hid her lower body. Instead of being many layers of fabric like most kimonos are, it was the single layer of think red velvet. Though he was unable to tell if the sickening red had been its original color because the body was lying in her own pool of blood.

He walked over to the small body slowly, keeping his senses open to any attack. What had done this damage surly was still here. Pulling her black locks away from her face, he held in a gasp of shock. It was the girl that his brother traveled with, the young Miko. He pulled away from her when he heard her moan as she woke from her slumber. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered open, and she let out what would have been a scream if she hadn't felt the pain in her chest. Her hand flew to her left side as she looked at the blood that surrounded her. Sesshomaru stood by her astounded that a human could still live after the large amount of blood loss.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly. He had half expected it to be said in fear or for her to even smell fearful. But no it was said in confusion and he could smell it coming off of her in waves. "What are you doing here?" She asked amazed that she could find her voice though it was weak.

"What this Sesshomaru is doing here is none of your business Ningen," He growled at her, though he was unsure of why he was so defensive around the Miko. He watched as she struggled to get up using the tree that she laid next to help her stand. Though she fell back to the ground whimpering in pain. Grumbling mentally he turned to walk away.

"C-can I... Can I ask you something Sesshomaru?" She looked to the retreating Youkai.

He merely stopped and turned to the struggling girl, raising a single eyebrow. Kagome took this for a 'yes'.

"Can you help me... take me back to my village?" Kagome asked before she could really think about her words. _What am I doing! _She yelled in her head.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in interest, he could smell the magic that radiated off of her body. She was intriguing, and powerful whether she noticed it or not. _She could be of great use to me, _he mused as he watched her struggle to get to her feet once again. _I cannot let her go back to my brother; she is too much of a value to him. With her by his side he could easily defeat me, though with her on my side I will have a source of entertainment and great power. Yes she would be a value to me._

"I shall take you back to my castle where you shall wait until you regain your strength," Sesshomaru knelt next to her, looking over Kagome.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Either you come with me woman or this Sesshomaru shall kill you now." Kagome looked at him as he spoke, she needed to get out of here, no matter what, she had to leave.

"Fine," she gulped unsure of what she was getting herself into. Though she wasn't prepared to die, not yet. Sesshomaru walked over to her and pulled her to her feet only to have her collapse back to her feet.

"Useless human," he growled at her.

"Well I'm sorry that I feel like I was hit by a bus," she seethed back.

"Come again??"

"Never mind," she glowered at him, as he bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his camp.

---------

Miroku trailed after Sango and Shippo as they made their way through the village, with no particular destination in mind. None had dared talk, in fear of breaking the sickening silence, even Miroku had thought better than using his hand to explore passing woman. Though each time Sango looked back at him, she saw him wince in pain and grab a hold of his cursed hand.

"Houshi-sama is there something the matter?" Sango looked at him worried about the monk.

"Stand back Sango," he ordered. Although she was confused she complied with his order. She watched as he lifted the beads and cloth off his hand and looked down to his hand. Everything flickered in the wind of Kazanna, until it all went still.

"Miroku?" Shippo called out to him.

"I don't believe it," he whispered as a smile plastered on his face. He laughed and took Sango into a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Miroku?" She asked, confused by his actions.

"The curse has been lifted!" He exclaimed as he flashed his hand towards them. Both Sango and Shippo cringed awaiting the winds of Kazanna, however when nothing happened they looked to Miroku's hand only to find a scar in the middle of his hand. The only thing that told that there was ever a curse.

"That means that Naraku is dead..." Shippo breathed in amazement. Both he and Sango broke in to a huge smile.

"_HE'S DEAD_!" All three yelled as they skipped through the village their arms linked. "Naraku's dead, Naraku's dead," they sang earning odd looks from the village.

"What is all the fucking racked?!" Inuyasha growled his cheek still red from Sango's hand.

"Naraku's dead, Naraku's dead," they continued to sing.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously as Miroku flashed his hand towards the Inu-Honyou. His eyes became glazed over as his eyes ventured further. "She could still be alive," he breathed.

Shippo looked stunned for a moment, until his face lit up. "Kagome's still alive!"

---------

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the back of Ah Un when she had nodded to sleep in his arms as they made their way back to his castle the following morning. He was relieved to say the most. She had complained ever since he had gotten her back to camp, though it wasn't about the pain in her chest that she constantly grasped at or the fact that she was still loosing blood. It was the fact that she had to come and live with him in his castle, that she couldn't go see her friends and that she wasn't capable of going home because of him. She made the point very evident. Though throughout the night he became accustomed to her nagging and now that she was asleep the silence seemed odd, making him uncomfortable in the Miko's presence. However he was thankful that slumber had taken over her, he could tell that she was in pain, not just from her hissing and grasping at her chest but at the continuous blood loss. To say he was worried was understatement, he was far past worried he was somewhat scared for the young girls safety. And that thought unnerved him to a great extent. Rin was making him soft.

Speaking of the small child, she had been enthused when he brought Kagome to their little group. She had jumped around the camp for hours, claiming that he had brought her a new friend and later on that chant turned into her singing that he had brought her a mother. A pang of guilt rang through his heart as he looked to the little girl. How hard it must have been for her to experience both her parents' deaths and now to be living with two men, demons nonetheless. She deserved to have a mother figure in her life, a woman that she could relate to, that she could love.

He walked next to Ah Un watching Kagome intently to make sure her condition did not worsen before they reached the castle.

"Sesshomaru," she called out to him as her breath hitched in her throat. Apparently Kami wasn't on his side today. He noticed that her bleeding at increased.

"What is it Ningen?" He growled at her.

"Onegai, it hurts," she whimpered, her eyes still shut. Sighing mentally he grabbed the girl and ran off leaving a seething Jaken and a confused Rin, in his dust.

He ran as fast as he could, fear driving his senses in over drive. He could see his castle in the distance, pushing himself further he slammed the front doors open.

"_MITZU!"_ He yelled into the palace, racing to the nearest guest room, having many to choose from.

An old Youkai waddled up to him, her gray hair trailed behind her. "Yes Milord," the woman bowed in respect.

"The woman is bleeding," he shrugged to the mangled form on the bed.

"She shall be easy to heal milord, though it may take many a day," Mitzu sauntered over to Kagome. "Her heart is weak, she clings to life with the help of her Miko powers. Indeed, she is a fine specimen. May I ask where you came across such a Ningen?"

"No you may not. Now heal the woman, no harm must come to her," he growled as he turned to leave the room.

"It seems Sesshomaru has found a new interest, good for you girl," Mitzu smiled at Kagome when she was sure Sesshomaru was out of hearing range.

-----------

Kagome woke a few days later, her senses dulled and feeling slightly light headed. Sh e looked around the room she laid in, she was in awe at the sheer size of it. The roof reached to at least 20 feet with windows that reached just as tall. Her futon was three times the size of her bed back in modern Japan and the comforters were shades of Gold and Silver. All in all the room was gorgeous, no it was magnificent. Though she was barely able to keep in her shriek of fear when she saw an Inu-Youkai sitting next to her futon.

"Hush child, I intend you no harm," The female Youkai held her hands up in a gesture of peace. "My name is Mitzu, I am one of Sesshomaru's healers."

"Sesshomaru has healers?" Kagome looked at the woman regarding the information she was given.

"Actually only one, and not for him but for young Rin," Mitzu laughed.

"Of course a block head like Sesshomaru would never need a healer," Kagome growled.

"Child, I see that you dislike my lord."

"More than you can believe."

"I do not understand child, he has brought you to his castle and has been on edge about your welfare," Mitzu added more quieter, "I think my lord has a fancy for you."

Kagome looked at her questioning the Youkai's sanity. Surly a human, nonetheless, was fancied by _the_ Sesshomaru. Who had to be the fiercest human hating Youkai she had ever had the pleasure – or displeasure – to meet.

"He has talked about you many times. Particularly after meeting you in battle. He has said, interesting things about you dear. Especially on how you amuse him."

Kagome's angered flickered and Mitzu became aware of it as it began to role off of her in waves.

"I - - Amuse - - him?" She strained through clenched teeth. "I am no toy, to anybody especially your lord."

"Child I think you misunderstood me."

"No, I understand you too well, Mitzu. Now if you excuse me I will take my leave." The Miko stood out of her bed though with much difficulty and dressed in her kimono that was now mended and washed.

Mitzu ran as fast as she could to her lord's sleeping quarters. "Milord! Milord!" She cried in pants when she stopped outside the shoji door.

"Yes Mitzu," the calm voice of her lord called out to her.

"It's the Ningen Woman, she is taking her leave!" Before she was able to move, Sesshomaru opened the shoji door and walked towards Kagome's room.

By the time he arrived Kagome was already on her way out the door. "Nice to see you are here to bid me farewell, Sesshomaru." Kagome said without stopping or turned around to greet the Taiyoukai.

"You are not to leave this castle, till you are healed," his cold calm voice demanded.

"I will not stay here and be some... some... some play thing!" Kagome yelled expecting him to flinch or something but he did nothing. "I will leave, I have a destiny I must partake in and let me tell you, it is not here with you."

"You will stay," the Youkai lord growled at her defiance.

"**I will not**!"

"You WILL stay," red flashed in his eyes. Kagome stood there startled, sure it wasn't much of an emotion, anger but it was something particularly from the stoic Youkai lord. Kagome had planned on leaving the castle without a second thought, and at the moment she woke up she believed it to be a perfect idea, but now that he was there, now that she saw him, she didn't want to leave.

"How 'bout I promise to come back? I just need to think about some stuff, on my own first," Kagome couldn't help it. Sure she was once her sworn enemy as was he Inuyasha's, she felt that the only reason why he was the way he was, was because of something that had happened in his past. That or he was just lonely. Though she doubted that because of the two charges that followed his every move.

Sesshomaru never answered her, his stoic face still intact.

"You have my word as a human," she looked at him sincerely.

"Useless," he seethed at her.

"Fine, you have my word as a Miko," he was truly becoming annoying.

"Even worst." Sighing in irritation Kagome pulled out an arrow from its quiver that she had found in her room. She slit her thumb, hissing in pain she later took the Youkai who stood stunned at her actions as she slit his own thumb. Pressing their limbs together Kagome looked at him defiantly.

"You have my word and my blood," she hissed at him as she turned to leave. "I will return for both," she called over her shoulder.

---------------

Miroku sat in Kaede's hut along with Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha. Though they were having a serious conversation he was not able to rid himself of his giddy grin.

"We shall wait three months than we shall tell her parents that she died," Inuyasha nodded happy with his plan.

"Three months? Why so long?" Miroku looked at the honyou.

"She could be on the other side of Japan for all we know," Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Or she could be dead," Shippo wailed a little over dramatic.

"No she has to have lived," Sango looked at her three companions her eyes red from worry.

"I believe there is a way in knowing," Miroku looked at Inuyasha, his glare making the Honyou uneasy. "You met with Kikyo last night, did you not?"

Sango and Shippo looked at him with nothing less than disgust, though that is how everyone looked at him nowadays. "Hai, I did."

"So tell me, is she alive, dose she have her soul back yet?"

"I – I don't believe so." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"We have our answer than. Kagome-sama is still very much alive."

---------

Kagome walked for 2 weeks, stopping at the few villages she passed and used a very Miroku-like manner in attaining food and shelter, along with many other possessions. She was able to make her way across Sesshomaru's lands quickly by herself and amazingly she had gathered three Shikon shards. But what was truly amazing was how much her Miko powers had grown. A single arrow was enough to disintegrate a rogue demon.

She traveled everyday from dawn to dusk, until she came to a very peculiar village, a village that reminded her of the small village Sango had once resided in before Naraku destroyed it. They trained in the art of demon slaying. A very rare sight indeed, particularly being so near Sesshomaru's domain

The Miko of the large village had died sometime ago, leaving the ill uncared for. Sickness was quickly spreading through the small confines and they were looking for a Miko, desperately. Luckily for Kagome, they accepted her into their homes without a second thought. They gave her a hut for herself, along with a garden and other supplies. Though after a while seeing her fight off the few demons that dared to enter the proximity of the village, that she was dependant on her bow and arrows. So many of the villagers offered her training for other means of protection and Kagome took their offers happily.

She had spent no more than five weeks when one of the villages children cam running to her hut, claiming that there was an injured group found outside of the villages high walls and that they were staying in one of the huts on the villages edge. Nodding, Kagome gathered herbs and any other objects she needed to care for the wounded and headed to fulfill her duty as the villages Miko.

Many passing-by travelers had referred to her as an impure Miko, before they had truly met her. Perhaps it was because she resided in a village that killed for a living, or that she practiced fighting in her spare time. Perhaps it was her wardrobe that she wore, the same Kimono that she was found in by Sesshomaru. Nonetheless, when the witnessed her powers and her talent in healing they soon apologized for their words and claimed her to be the most powerful Miko they had ever encountered. Though flattered Kagome paid little attention to their words.

"Hikari, is this where they reside?" Kagome asked the little girl as they stood next to one of the older huts of the village, though it still seemed the largest. She knew for a fact that it was not, due to her own hut being the biggest, since it was made to hold many sick villagers at once along with weary travelers.

"Hai, this is it Miko-sama." Kagome nodded and entered the hut. She knew the people that lived here well. They were the first to teach her the techniques of a sword and she came to their hut at least once a week to train. They were incredibly pleasant inhabitants, if they believed one to have good intentions they would invite them into their home without a second thought, even a demon and that thought troubled Kagome a bit.

"Amaya?" Kagome called into the hut, looking for the residents.

"Ah, Miko-sama, in here," she heard the elderly lady call from one of the rooms. Following the voice Kagome entered one of the back rooms of the hut. Though upon entering the room she stopped in her tracks. There sitting in the room sat a worried Taijiya still in her battle uniform, a worried monk sporting many wounds, A small Kitsune kit that marred a nasty cut across his abdomen and in the middle of the room resting on the futon laid a Inu-Honyou. Kagome got over her shock and walked over to the Honyou's makeshift bed and sat next to a worried Amaya.

"Amaya what have I told you about accepting demons into your home, injured nonetheless." Kagome berated the elderly lady.

"I am sorry Miko-sama, I found them injured and I had to help," the older woman bowed her head.

"You are excused Amaya, I shall need some time to efficiently heal them," Kagome looked to Amaya feeling the stares of disbelief from the rooms other inhabitants. Amaya bowed and left Kagome and the small group of travelers.

"Kagome," Sango breathed as she watched the said strip Inuyasha of his haori to look at his wounds.

"Surly it is," Miroku looked at the girl in disbelief.

"I need silence, this is difficult to do particularly on a Honyou. So if you do not want me to purify him I suggest you be quiet." Kagome ordered as she kneeled over top of Inuyasha holding her hands over a particularly large wound in his stomach as it began to glow a dull pink. Slowly the wound closed up. They watched in wonder as Kagome made quick work of Inuyasha's wounds.

"So what happened?" She asked as she turned to tend their wounds. Though since they were less serious she did not use her Miko powers to heal them, she simply tossed some herbs and bandages on them.

"We were attacked by a Youkai outside of your borders," Miroku watched her intently.

"Ah, the Kaido Seiko. I apologize that I have not banished him from these lands yet. Sesshomaru-sama asked personally that I leave it for a while. He has the oddest sense of timing I must say, anything that interests him must be left for his entertainment," Kagome smiled inwardly.

"Is this where you have been Kagome?" Sango asked as she hugged a sleeping Shippo in her arms. However Kagome ignored the question.

"Well if you would excuse me, I am needed else where," She went to walk out the door however Miroku stopped her. "Do you have to be so meddlesome Monk?"

"Enough with the act Kagome-sama, we are all friends here." Miroku looked at the Miko his words meaningful.

"Fine, only until he wakes up," Kagome shrugged to Inuyasha.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome went to sit and talk to her old comrades however Hikari ran into the room. "Miko-Sama! It is Shari, he has been injured, we ask for your help." The girl panted as she halted in front of Kagome.

"Well I apologize, that I must go and fulfill my duties. You may come to visit me in the morning and you are able to look around the village. As long as you do not aggravate the villagers they will leave you alone," Kagome bowed to them and left the hut.

-------

Sango and Miroku sat in silence after Kagome left; they both looked at each other oddly and sighed.

"Should we tell him?" Sango asked the monk.

"I believe it is up to Kagome-sama if Inuyasha is to know about her being here."

"Won't he be able to smell her or sense her?"

"Her aura has changed much so I believe her scent has changed along with it also."

"Do you believe she knows what she's doing?" Sango looked to Miroku worry etched on her face.

"I don't know Sango, I truly do not know..."


	4. This Is Me Talking

_I wanna live before I die  
So don't say I have to cry on  
One more freezing floor  
I ask you to open the door  
And see how things could have gone  
The reason that it took so long  
Before you could figure out  
That for so long I was about to break  
And there were no arms to keep me  
From harming me and now I'm searchin back to see  
How I never tried to ask for some sympathy  
'cause no- nobody wants to ride with me too far  
'cause I might trip away  
But in your arms I'd rather stay  
  
You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I like  
You might just turn into something I li-li-li-li-li-li-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
You might just turn into something I_

_-I like _

_Katy Rose_

_--------------------_

Chapter 3 This Is Me Talking 

_--------------------_

Kagome was doing her daily tour around the village to check on the villagers to make sure they were healthy and well. She had been doing it all morning, starting from one side of the village and ending at the front gates to cheek in on the guards that hadn't went home yet.

"Hey boys," Kagome greeted as she walked the stairs to the top of the fortress walls.

"Hey Miko-sama," one of the three man greeted her with a bow. They were all in tight exterminator uniforms along with an assortment of weapons; some Kagome couldn't even put a name to.

"Hey Hinso, how was the watch last night?"

"Boring as usual," all three of them yawned as they leaned against the walls.

"Hungry?" She tossed her basket on the floor next to the men and watched as they hopped on it and struggled to get the food. "Men," she exasperated as they munched happily on their food.

"Miko-Sama, there is a woman at the front gates asking to enter," a woman ran up to her, she too was wearing an exterminator uniform. In the village both women and men were guards, though if they were too young or were not trained, they attended to other needs of the village.

"Well if you shall excuse me," she nodded to the three men who bowed their heads, their mouths still full of food. Kagome looked to the exterminator who also nodded and took her to the front gates. She opened the large gates to peer at the traveler.

"Kikyo," she greeted the undead Miko, disgust was clear in her voice.

"I see my reincarnation has finally found her place in the world," Kikyo's calm voice sent chills down her spine, though she stood her ground. "I need shelter and this being the only village for miles is my only choice."

"You are not welcomed here, though that is not my place to say whether you stay here or not. I shall take you to the village's elder." Kagome turned and walked off in the direction of the elder's house. Her body language clearly stated that she wasn't enjoying this.

"Ah Kagome-Chan," an elderly man walked up to her and clapped her on the back. "What brings you to my humble hut?"

"A woman requests shelter in our village," Kagome looked at him her eyes empty of emotions.

"I see, well seeing as how there are no villages nearby she may stay." Kagome nodded and turned to leave. "She shall stay in your hut."

Her fists immediately clenched by her side, though instead of telling him no, she simply nodded her head and allowed Kikyo to follow her to her hut.

----------------

Inuyasha woke up slowly as the sunshine reached his face. Blocking the offending with his hand he looked around the room, trying to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered sitting in his tree arguing with Shippo, when they were attacked. Now he remembered. Looking over his chest he expected to see gashing holes where the demons claws had caught him off guard, though to his utter surprise they were gone.

"You have finally awaken Inuyasha," the said looked to see Miroku leaning against the frame of the door.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked as he brought his hands down from his face.

"Not even a day," Sango glared at him.

"Where's my wounds?" he asked ignoring the death glare he was being given.

"The village Miko healed you, though I think she should have left you. You know for revenge purposes." Sango's glare intensified as she turned to leave the room.

"What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who only shook his head and went to follow Sango with a slightly confused Shippo at their heels. "Sure blame everything on me, than just walk away. _FINE! BE THAT WAY_!" he yelled to them unsure if they could hear him. He stretched his sore muscles and stood from the futon on the floor. "Useless, hear that you're all useless!" he yelled to no one in particular knowing full well that his companions were out of hearing range by now.

Still grumbling he grabbed Tessaiga and headed out of the large hut they had stayed in. Though he wandered how Miroku was able to get them accommodations in such short time. Shrugging he took a tour around the village. Perfect, they had landed themselves in a Youkai exterminating village just what he needed, villagers who disliked him and knew how to kill him. Though to his surprise they seemed to ignore him.

"Miko-Sama!" He listened to the chorus of young children yell and laugh, as well as a woman's voice.

"Hakari, be careful child," she heard the woman laugh from somewhere in the village. Curiosity took over and he followed the voices.

In what he assumed to be the middle of the village ten young children surrounded, who he assumed to be the villages Miko. She had her hair let down and her back was facing him. She was wearing traditional Miko clothing with a white haori and blue hakambi.

"Tell us a story, Miko-sama," One of the children cheered.

"Yeah a story!" a tiny girl smiled as she held on tight to the Miko's hand.

"What would you like to hear about today?" the Miko asked the children softly.

"I want to hear about the most worstess, scariest demon you ever saw!" A young boy widened his arms as far as they could, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" she asked, Inuyasha could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yeah!" all the children yelled at once.

"Well, there once was a man named Onigumo. He was deathly injured and a Miko much like myself was helping him heal. However he told a whole bunch of Youkai that if he allowed them to eat his body, he too was to become Youkai. Though in the end he was still given Onigumo's heart so he still remained a Honyou. That was 50 years ago. Now he returned to get the Shikon-no-tama. You all remember that story right?" a chorus of yes rang throughout her audience. "Well he wanted the jewel to become full Youkai and become even more powerful than what he was. He killed everything in his path and hurt so many people. He also had detachments to do his bidding."

Inuyasha recognized the story ever since the beginning and started to near the scene.

"What happened to him Miko-sama?" The young girl attached to the Miko's hand asked.

"Well Hakari, he died."

"How did he die?" A little boy asked.

"He tried to sacrifice a young girl, but a powerful woman came from the depths of the earth and killed him."

"Who saved the girl?!" they all cried out.

"She was found by a demon lord and taken to his castle to heal."

"Who was the girl?" Inuyasha asked as he neared the Miko, who turned around, her blue eyes wide as she stared at him. It took him all of his strength to keep the surprise off his face.

"You should know." Kagome glared at him. "I think its time you all went home and got some lunch." She ushered the children off.

"Kagome?" he asked still unsure if it was her or his imagination.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing here, I thought you were dead," he said calmly.

"Well no thanks to you, I'm here and healthy." She plastered a fake smile on her face that lasted only a few seconds. "Come, we shall walk and talk."

Inuyasha walked by her side quickly as she retrieved her basket and sped off. "So are you going to tell me what happened after Naraku took you?"

"Nope. Plus Naraku didn't _take_ me. Apparently you gave me to him. Though I do not recall ever being your possession." She growled at him as she sped her pace up.

"Look I had a promise to uphold to Kikyo, I had to choose her. She died once already because of me." Kagome stopped in mid-step and spun around pointing an accusing finger in his face. He flattened his ears when he knew what was coming.

"Miko-sama! They have returned! My papa is back!" A young village girl ran to the front gates, apparently some traveling exterminators had returned to the village.

"Come if you must," she spoke coldly as she ran off in the direction the child had gone. When they came to the front gates there was chaos to put it mildly.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she ran up to the scene. There lying on the ground were three woman, each having a large gash across their stomachs. Placing her hand to their pulses, she frowned when she found none.

"We were attacked just outside of the village by a Youkai. It only went after the woman," a older man came to stand by her.

Kagome sat down at their feet, Indian style. Closing her eyes, the four of them began to glow a light pink. Growling Kagome looked to the older man.

"Seiko, explain what happened." She ordered him.

"We were on our way back from the southern lands, when we heard something in the bushes. Before we could react a Youkai came out of the bushes and killed the woman that were traveling with us. But you see that isn't the freaky part. After the Youkai left three eel like worms, flew in and these blue orbs floated out of the woman's bodies and the eels took 'em"

"Oh this is just great!" Kagome exasperated as she settled herself back down. "Well lets see how you like this," she whispered to no one that resided in the area. She brought her left hand up in prayer like motion as she began to chant. Again the four women began to glow with a pink light. Somewhere in the village they heard an ear-shattering scream as three bright orbs flew back to their original body. The three women took a rushed breath, but did not wake.

" A soul may be able to be taken before death, but with the right amount of power and good timing you can save the person before death overwhelms them." Kagome explained as she stood from her spot. "Bring them to my hut," she nodded to three men who immediately picked up the women and followed Kagome.

Inuyasha followed her, slightly confused. He spotted a large hut with a herbal garden outside and immediately thought it was her hut. As he went to follow her into her yard of the hut a barrier repelled him. He sputtered and looked at the offending angrily. A village man stepped next to him, chuckling.

"Miko-Sama, placed a barrier around her hut to conceal the scent of blood and sickness, and to keep the demons away, unless she invites them in." He explained. Inuyasha only growled at him. He was about to yell out to Kagome when he heard arguing coming from the hut.

"_**GET OUT**_!" he was able to make out Kagome's voice. He sputtered in surprise when both she and Kikyo emerged from the hut. "We allow you to stay in the village for one day and you are already the source of trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked in her emotionless cold voice.

"Tell me was the Youkai that attacked the women yours or Naraku's?"

"What?"

"Answer me?!"

"It was neither..." Kikyo stepped back slightly answered her question her voice squeaked a bit. Inuyasha growled, he had to help her, but unfortunately the barrier was in his way.

"How do you know that?! Oh wait I remember, cause you work with him, so you would know."

"Why you-"

"Save it Kikyo! Tell me now, was it yours or Naraku's!" Kagome growled as she pointed her arrow at her incarnation.

"It was Naraku's!" Kikyo cried out as she cowered away from the arrow.

"If Naraku is dead than how can that be?"

"Foolish woman! You think the dead can kill him. Your savior only took him to the depths of hell; he can still control what goes on here still. If not directly than with detachments, and through the means of others." Kikyo smirked at Kagome, the reincarnation stared at her dumbly, Kikyo edge out of the barrier slowly in the direction of Inuyasha. "Do you still bare the scars Kagome, from where he drove the dagger into your heart, or perhaps from the ritual of Kanji that was written over your body. Maybe it isn't physically but mentally, like when he touched you."

Kagome looked at her harder, not initially the look she had expected. She was hoping for some tears, for the Miko to breakdown but her hold on her bow only tightened. Kikyo finally made out of the barrier, Inuyasha saw his opportunity and enclosed the undead Miko in his arms.

"Let her go, Inuyasha," Kagome growled through clenched teeth.

"No, I won't allow you to hurt her," he glared at the offending Miko. Kagome merely sighed and looked at them.

"Yes, Kikyo, I still bear scars, I bare all that you say," Inuyasha looked at her pained but she ignored it. Dropping her bow, Kagome brought her hand to the neck on the lift side of her haori and brought it down to reveal a large, thick scar that traveled down in behind the fabric. Kagome than turned around and pulled down the neck of the haori on the back. There was a kanji signs that read, from the depths of hell. Kagome turned to them and fixed her haori. "I have many more scars like that. But this was my price to pay for Naraku to be put in hell. Only because he is in hell doesn't mean that he is stronger, if anything he is weaker and I shall defeat him." She looked past him and a smile crossed her face. "Come Miroku, Sango and Shippo, you are welcomed in my home." She nodded to them as she turned away.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and sighed. "I think I just fucked my life up more than it was." Looking at the retreating villages he sighed again. "Man, I hate my life, its too fucked up..."


	5. Hide And Go EEK!

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses  
  
My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake  
  
Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

_-White Houses_

_Vanessa Carlton_

_--------------------_

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Hide And Go EEEK!_**

_--------------------_

Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked towards Kagome's hut wearily, knowing of the barrier that guarded it. But because of some miracle it allowed all three of them to pass through. Shippo's face grew a huge smile as he ran into the hut. Inside you could hear him colliding with Kagome's stomach and her clear 'oof' of surprise as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. However when Sango and Miroku entered the hut they did not see a disgruntled Miko, but a worried mother checking her son for any injuries.

"I missed you so much Kagome," Shippo cried into Kagome's chest as she held him close.

"I'm right here Shippo," she rocked the kit back and forth in motherly love. Sango smiled and leaned against the doorframe and watched.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku came to stand by her side.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled at him. Miroku smiled back at her as they both diverted their attention back to Kagome and Shippo. However an offending limb was wandering a little too close to a certain exterminator.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP

CRACK

THUD

Sango couldn't help but cringe, she never meant for his head to collide with the doorframe and she never thought a wood floor could be that hard to land on.

"Some things never changed," Kagome shook her head and laughed. "How 'bout you guys stay here for the night, it has gotten dark out and there is plenty of room."

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. "It_ has_ gotten dark out," Sango mused out loud.

"I believe that is a excellent idea, Kagome-sama," Miroku smiled lazily as he struggled to get up off the floor.

"Please Miroku, no Sama, you are a friend and so are you Sango. Just Kagome," they both looked at their friend like she had grown a third head and nodded dumbly.

----------

Inuyasha sat in a small tree that leaned in close to the barrier that guarded Kagome's hut. The sun had set hours ago and most of the villagers had long gone to sleep. He had tried to sleep, but disturbing thoughts kept wandering into his mind. The information he had learned about Kikyo working with Naraku was having a hard time to sink in. He couldn't believe it! He would NOT believe it. Though as much as he would like to say that that was the main reason for his restlessness, he couldn't. The image of the scars on Kagome's once smooth skin kept flashing before his eyes. The guilt that grew in his chest consumed him, making his heart pain.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he breathed into the wind. He looked back at her hut when he heard the reed door rustle. He was surprised to see Kagome walk out in a quite revealing red kimono. He watched her as she walked slowly to her herb garden. Slipping to her knees she began to dig around an herb with shaky hands. Inuyasha watched her with keen interest when he recognized the herb she was digging up a herb used for pain or more precisely, internal bleeding. Shrugging he backed further into the tree, must be for one of her patients.

"If you are going to stand there and watch, you could have the decency to tell me," Kagome growled, though she didn't look away from the herb.

Inuyasha was surprised for a second. What? How? He looked around for a second and stared at her mouth a gap. Though just as he was about to hop out of the tree, a figure appeared from behind a nearby hut. Inuyasha barely held the growl in his throat that threatened to consume.

"Still have not lost your touch I see," Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha looked in shock, was that a smirk or a smile?!

"Since you've met me Sesshomaru, have I ever lost my touch?" Kagome laughed as she stood to tug the root out of the ground, though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out.

"Useless Ningen," Sesshomaru growled as he tugged the herb out and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled taking it and tossing it into a bowl and grinding it with a stone.

"You are not healed yet," he asked as he looked elsewhere.

"Almost," Kagome smiled to him reassuringly. Inuyasha sputtered, what the hell was going on!? Wasn't she scared of Sesshomaru, even the tiniest bit? WAIT! He was in the barrier, how could _Sesshomaru_ get through the barrier when _he_ couldn't.

"Inuyasha is here," his brother said calmly. _Well thank-you captain obvious!_ Inuyasha thought dryly using one of the sayings he had heard Kagome say.

"Yes."

"Did he make it through the barrier?"

"No," Kagome ducked her head sadly. "I didn't allow him to?"

She looked to Sesshomaru and saw his raised eyebrow. "He protected Kikyo after he learnt the truth." She looked to the ground again. Inuyasha felt the guilt tug at his heart again.

Sesshomaru put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, making Inuyasha almost fall out of the tree, but the most surprising thing was that Kagome stood up and buried her face into his chest.

"Why should that upset you?" the taiyoukai asked her.

"It wasn't that it upset me, it just hurt, it hurt like when Naraku drove the dagger into my heart. After all I've done for him, he would _still _choose her!" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, no tears in her eyes. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she pushed away from him. "Umm, thanks Sesshomaru."

He nodded to her and tossed her a katana, she tossed it back.

"Not tonight Sesshomaru," she bowed slightly and left for her hut, however she stopped when there was a yell from the front gate.

"YOUKAI!!" Someone yelled to alert the village of an attack.

Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could, Sesshomaru following behind. Inuyasha decided that he might as well go see what the fuss was about.

He watched from a distance as Kagome ran up the stairs to the top of the fortress walls.

"Go alert the rest of the village," she told a guard urgently. "GO!"

She turned to the forest. "Come and face me!" she yelled, startling Inuyasha by her bravery.

"You should be careful girl," he heard someone snicker from the shadows. Then there was a flash or more of a reflection of light on a silver blade. "Naraku wanted me to give you something." Out of the woods stepped what Inuyasha presumed was a Youkai because of its red eyes and long fangs that probed out of its mouth. But besides that it looked presumably human.

"And what would that be?" she couldn't help but smirk.

"This," the Youkai growled and tossed a dagger that imbedded itself into the wooden walls. Kagome looked at the protruding object before looking at the Youkai.

"Hmmm... I see. Well do me a favor," she looked at the Youkai and smirked bringing her bow out in front of her and notched an arrow. "Give this to Naraku for me!" she screamed as she let the arrow fly, glowing with purifying magic.

"Stupid girl," the Youkai yelled before the arrow disintegrated his body.

There was a clatter of a bow, as Kagome leaned against the wooden wall for support. Her breaths came out short and raspy, her face contorted in pain as a fresh trail of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth and dropped innocently on the wooden floor. Before she collapsed on the floor.

"Kagome!" the yell of the small kitsune rang through the village as he ran to his mother figure, who sat up slowly wiping away the blood that dripped out of the corner of her mouth only to be replaced by more.

"Shippo," she coughed into her hand harshly hiding the blood that spurted from her lungs. "I need you to go to my hut and grab a bowl of herbs that are in a bowl in my garden." She forced through pants for air. Shippo nodded and ran off.

Inuyasha stepped up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have shrugged it off.

"Sesshomaru, the blade that is... that is in the wall, hand in to me, I'm going to need some help," Kagome visibly gulped down the blood that was seeping from her insides. Shippo ran up to her with the bowl of herbs she had smashed up earlier in his small hands, just as Sesshomaru came up to her with the dagger. Shippo turned on him defensively.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled and was about to jump at him, when Kagome gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Shippo, he's going to help." Shippo reluctantly stepped back. Sesshomaru kneeled next to Kagome and held out the dagger, which she took from his hand and took the limb in her other hand. She looked to him and he nodded to her, understanding what she was going to do. Slowly she slid the knife across his hand and watched as his demonic blood dripped into the bowl. Though as quickly as she had cut his hand it healed.

"Here." She whispered as she handed him the dagger. Grabbing a hold of her kimono she slid it down to reveal her scar. She pulled her hair back and nodded to the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru understood her and dragged the knife down the scar splitting it open. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. Sesshomaru moved quickly as he dabbed the blood and herbs on her wound.

Everyone who had awaken in the village – which was half of the villagers, many coming clothed and geared for a fight- watched the exchange between the Miko and Taiyoukai in amazement. Many had their mouths agape while others had their hands on their weapons, preparing to fight.

Sesshomaru stood from his kneeling position on the ground next to Kagome. He bowed his head slightly in her direction and Kagome copied his motion. The taiyoukai turned around and jumped down off the wooden walls to disappear into the night.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku walked up the stairs and stood next to her.

"Can you help me to my hut please?" Kagome asked as she went to stand.

Inuyasha stood forward from his post in the shadows holding his hand out to Kagome. She looked up into his eyes for a moment before taking it in her small hand tightly. "Let me help you," he whispered to her quietly. Kagome nodded and used the half-human for support as he escorted her down the steps towards her hut, where he stopped outside of the barrier.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly. By now her red kimono had become heavier and was a darker shade of red.

"I can't go through," Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes slightly pained.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot about that," she looked up at him and smiled at him and moved to stand on her own. "Thank-you Inuyasha." Before she turned away from her she placed her hands on the rosary on his neck.

"Please Kagome..." he looked to her, his eyes pleading her to leave the enchanted necklace. She merely shook her head and rolled it over his head.

"I have no need to control your actions, Inuyasha. But please don't make me have to," Kagome turned and disappeared into her hut. Leaving a shocked Inuyasha in her path...


End file.
